mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Bouncer
"Oh the Bouncers have taken the field! Hey don't let these guys grab ya, or you might get eighty-sixed forever!" ~ Mickey Cantor Bouncers are very durable Eliminator Bots. They deal heavy melee damage, and have a powerful grapple attack capable of killing injured Pros easily. In Crossfire mode, they can be spawned individually by either the Gunner or the Tank, but they also spawn automatically on Spunky Cola Arena. Stats Health: 5000 Speed: 650 Melee Damage: 150 Melee vs Turrets: 600 Grapple Damage: 275 x 2 hits Grapple Regen: 5 seconds Damage versus Money Ball: 300 Abilities In either MNC or Super MNC, Bouncers have two attacks: a grapple attack for significant damage, and a simple swiping melee attack for less damage. However, a Bouncer's reach is rather short, and must close the distance with Pros in order to attack. Bouncers are as fast, if not faster, than most Pros. Game appearances and behavior Monday Night Combat In MNC, Bouncers seek out enemy Pros rather than act as a part of lane traffic, grappling or pummeling them into submission. Bouncers can be detected from the sound of their distinctive pattern of footsteps their four-legged gait makes. Tanks and Gunners can spawn Bouncers for $1000 in addition to the waves of bots occupying the lanes. Super Monday Night Combat In Super MNC, the Bouncers occasionally spawn on the 'Jungle' deck above the arena, along with BlackJacks and Gremlins. They can also be bought by any Pro at their designated spawn-corridor for $1000. As in the previous season of MNC, Bouncers seek out enemy Pros whenever possible, initiating a grapple or simply clobbering the victim into submission. Strategy : See Category:Match-ups for class-specific strategies against Bouncers. *Keep your distance from Bouncers, and take them out with sustained fire from a ranged weapon. *The Assassin's grapple will dispatch one instantly. *Bouncers can be spawned by Gunners and Tanks in Crossfire Mode *All Pros can Grapple the Bouncer. *Bouncers will usually try to grapple you first, so take a few steps back when one is charging at you. *If you are an Assassin or a Sniper, be sure to stay as far away as possible from Bouncers unless you are trying to grapple them. If they grapple you, your health will be reduced to such low levels, even a shot from a Slimbot will kill you. *Bouncers will not target an Assassin if she's cloaked. If it "locks on" while you are visible, it will continue pursuing you until a few seconds after you are fully cloaked. *As an Assault, you should activate your jetpack if you are being closely followed, as you cannot be grappled while in the air. You can also use the Charge to get some distance (or even to launch it away with Charge 3's grapple). *Like all Eliminator Bots, the Bouncers will change target if you take higher ground. Keep that in mind in The Scramble. Gallery Hotshot Bouncer.png|Hotshot's Bouncer. Icemen Bouncer.png|Icemen's Bouncer. Bouncer portrait.png|Concept art. Category:Bots